Video television signals are now commonly transported over fiber optic lines in a digital format. This requires the use of high speed analog-to-digital converters to convert the source analog signal to a digital form. The present invention addresses two inadequacies observed in currently available integrated circuits for high speed digitization of an analog video signal. In these A/D circuits, the noise spectral density, rather than being white, shows low frequency peaking, and the total noise integrated over a passband of the sampling range (f.sub.sample /2) is increased significantly from the theoretical value (1 quantization step size divided by the square root of 12) as the sampling rate is increased. This increased low frequency noise, above a certain level, is visible in the displayed video signal, and therefore highly undesirable. As a result, it is an obstacle to employing advantageous two-times (2X) decimation digital filtering of the digitized video signal, because such filtering requires a doubling of standard sampling rates (which range from 10.7 to 22 MHz, such as 13.5 MHz as specified by CCIR Req. 601 and 14.3 MHz as specified by SMPTE 244M, for systems employing 4X color subcarrier phase-locked sampling) and a corresponding unacceptable increase in visible noise in the displayed video signal. 2X decimation filtering is advantageous because it relaxes the requirements for expensive Nyquist low-pass filtering to prevent aliasing components with the attendant amplitude ripple and group delay contribution.